Acne vulgaris has hitherto been treated primarily by topically applying keratolytic agents such as benzoylperoxide, antibacterial compounds, or combinations thereof such as, for example, benzoylperoxide and miconazole, said combination being described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,655.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,568 the use of retinoids as topical anti-acne agents is described.
In Arch. Dermatol. 122, 629 (1986), Ghetti and al. report on the improvement in the acne of three women administered oral ketoconazole (300 mg b.i.d.) in the treatment of acne and hirsutism. Unfortunately, such massive daily doses of oral ketoconazole are not devoid of side effects and are potentially hepatotoxic. Further, in EP-0,207,316 there are described topical compositions comprising 1-substituted imidazoles and NSAIDs for treating acne.
Quite unexpectedly, it now has been found that ketoconazole alone and when administered topically can effectively be used in the treatment of humans suffering from dermatological conditions such as, for example, acne, hyperkeratotic dermatoses and photo-aging of the skin. Topical administration enhances both efficacy and safety of the drug.